1. The Field of the Invention
This invention concerns improvements in and relating to providing information, particularly, but not exclusively, on the dispersion of radioactive material within a matrix.
2. The Relevant Technology
The establishment of the amount of radioactive material within a matrix is useful in a number of situations. Particularly in the context of uranium, the ability of the radioactive material to shield against its own emissions is a potential source of error. At present this is addressed by considering the measured result in a pessimistic manner. However, undue pessimism causes increased cost and exposure to dose considerations.
The present invention has amongst its potential aims to indicate whether self-shielding is an issue for radioactive material within a matrix.